Inside Out Wikia:Do's and Don'ts
Adding articles Please do not add an article, then add nothing to it. There have been several cases of articles with no content that have been deleted. If you create an article and feel like more can be added, please add a stub tag to the top of the page. In addition to these standards, fanon and speculation will be removed. If you think that some piece of information is speculative, but is seen as true in the Inside Out community, discuss this on the message wall of HopelessCreator or RegularCat and add the information to the trivia section of a characters page. Editing You can edit if you know what is correct. People who choose to place fake info, replace or add content with gibberish (dhfa78dfaigt7fys8867ae8ghyb 7hvadbm hewnilt6ygjJ*^H5rftgj8vb7h^H*R%&T^, DgAVSDIUFVSDB87frtgwej8f, and aew7igj8uiehwieutj23gwqrf87w8sjeafhs for example) will have their account suspended for a total of 3 days. Users who choose to ignore any warnings and keep doing such actions, despite being blocked before, will be blocked for a longer amount of time until they are blocked permanently. Please try to talk it out with other users in a peaceful manner if you do think that any edit that you have made is correct, but another user(s) keeps on undoing it, instead of going into an "editing war" with them. Media Videos and images can be added under Fair Use copyright laws. Videos and images not related to Inside Out will be deleted unless they are on your profile page. In addition to unrelated videos and images, duplicate versions will be deleted as well, so be sure to search the special pages for http://insideout.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Videos videos] and images before adding a new video or image to make sure it is not already on this wiki. Cussing Any sort of impolite behavior like threatening one's safety, foul words, profanity, and derogatory terms will not be tolerated in any form and will result in a 3-month block. If you see such language, undo the edit and please report the incident to HopelessCreator or RegularCat as soon as possible. Infoboxes When editing certain infoboxes, such as characters, the contents within the "Character Information" section should only include materials related to the original character. Changing Page Names Do not change names to gibberish names (ex. Lilo to sdjhfdsj). You will be warned, and if necessary, blocked for the vandalism. Categorization Please refrain from adding trivial and oddly specific categories to character pages. It can get very cluttered and ridiculous at times. Also, categories named solely as movie titles are for the franchise in general and holding their character category, not just a place to dump the characters and have two categories serving the same purpose. Message Walls and chatting Please don't be rude and cuss or insult other users on the Chat or the Message Wall, or you will be blocked. On chat, please refrain from using curse words, with the exception of "heck". If used, one will receive an instant kick. If repeated, a ban from the chat. For more regulations about the chat, please refer to this. Happy editing! Category:Inside Out Wikia